


Please Don't Go, Not Yet

by supercasey



Series: Red Vs. Blue One-Shots [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Depression, Epsilon - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Red vs Blue - Freeform, Romance, i made myself sad writing this, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Church had said more before he let Tex go in the Epsilon Unit? What if he had admitted something, something he never thought he'd say to her, even if it hurt him. One-Shot. Warning, gets pretty damn depressing in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go, Not Yet

The world was shaking around them, only Church and Tex knew what was really going on, but they simply watched, seeing Tucker and Caboose ride of in Sheila to go do something. "Should we stop them?" Tex asked as she stood beside Church on top of Blue Base. Church shook his head.

"Naw, let them go, they can at least have one more adventure before everything ends... we need to talk anyways." He admitted, turning to her.

"Any regrets?" Tex asked.

Church sighed, looking away for a moment. _"Just one."_ He reminded himself. "I never learned how to use this damn sniper rifle." He responded, looking at least a bit upset by it.

"Why didn't you just practice, you had the time." Tex pointed out as she pulled off her helmet, revealing her long, red hair and bright, brown eyes.

Church shrugged, pulling off his own helmet to reveal his jet black hair and emerald green eyes. "I dunno... guess I had other things on my mind." He replied.

"Ever wonder if we were fated for this, to always suffer because we can't give up on each other?" Tex asked as she stared at the beautiful sky.

Church nodded sadly. "Sometimes... but I know that its not your fault, or mine. Its that jackass Directors fault... even though he's me, sorta."

"Well, I don't blame you." Tex said, smiling a real smile at the man in cobalt armor. "If you could go back and change anything that doesn't involve me, what would it be?"

It didn't even take a minute for Church to come up with an answer. "I would've been nicer to Agent Washington." He said simply. "I mean, I was a jerk to guy, sure, I'm an asshole to everyone I know, but... I should've acted differently."

"If it weren't the end of the world, I'd ask if I were talking to the real Leonard Church." Tex said, still smiling.

Church groaned. "Oh god, don't call me fucking Leonard, I hate that name!" He yelled, glaring at Tex before relaxing again. "I... I've got something I need to tell you, something I figured out awhile back."

"What is it?" Tex as, titling her head as she stared Church.

"Well... when you died, right before we all got moved to different bases, I thought I'd never move on. I considered suicide so many times when I was on my own, but I never did it, because I thought you'd beat the shit out of me in the afterlife. At least... I thought I could just leave my body, back when I was convinced I was a ghost and all, but i never tried it. After Washington and Caboose showed up... I thought I was going to have to relive everything I went through, including all of the shit with losing you. Not that I thought you'd be back, I just figured I'd lose someone else." Church explained, sitting down on the roof with his helmet on his lap. "I thought that everything would go to shit again... that I'd lose someone I loved."

Tex shrugged. "Did you find someone out there like that?"

Church sighed, nodding sadly. "I never wanted to, I refused it. I didn't want anyone but you for so long, but then... I couldn't get him out of my head."

"Him?" Tex questioned, sitting up at that. "You're gay?"

"I guess so... to a degree, I still dig chicks... but I guess I dig guys too? I dunno, it was never like this for Tucker or Caboose... but for him, I just couldn't get him out of my head. Especially when I was more Epsilon then myself, because... I thought fondly of him even more as Epsilon. It was like I couldn't forget him, like I always wanted to." Church said, sighing as he looked at the ground, mind buzzing with images of _him._

"Its Washington, isn't it?" Tex asked, smirking as Church blushed. "Knew it."

Church sighed, ducking his head in embarrassment. It was true, he loved Agent Washington. At first, he figured that all of it was just Epsilon's bullshit, however, as time wore on and he finally became more like his old self, he started to realize that he really did love Wash. Thankfully, the slightly naive man never figured it out from Church, but still, there had been several moments where Church had been tempted to tell Washington about it, or even Tucker to get some advice. But he never had, in fact, this was the first time he was voicing his true thoughts about Wash out loud to someone who could possibly understand. After a few seconds of Church blushing and Tex smirking, another rumble sounded, telling them they still had a time limit here.

"I... I don't have alot of time to explain this, but... I have three words that I need to tell you, Tex. The three words I should have said a long time ago." Church said, voice aching to not let go, not yet.

Tex grew a concerned look on her face. "You're not gonna say 'I love you', right? I can take the mushy, bullshit crush talks, but I seriously don't need to be told that you love me to know its true."

"No Tex, I'm not gonna say I love you... I'm gonna say something else... I forget you." Church whispered.

As he looked to his side, he was unsurprised that Tex was gone... never coming back. Looking away from where she once was, Church felt a few tears falling. He growled, rubbing them away before standing, his helmet being shoved on as he did so. "Well... there, now bring it on." He muttered, glaring at the sky with such hatred in his emerald eyes. "I guess this is it, so if you want to... do your worst, let be over."

However, the sky suddenly split open, showing Caboose with his helmet on along with Sarge. Church could hear the fake Red Team yelling in the distance, but it was almost muted compared to his mixed emotions at this revelation. He was being rescued... but now, Tex was gone, it was too late to save her as well. A sudden, horrible rage entered every bone in Church's body as he glared at Caboose, who simply smiled like a fucking idiot under that helmet of his.

"I see him!" Caboose yelled to someone in the background. "We'll save you, Church!"

"No! Don't save me, I-!" Church was cut off as everything went white.

...

Simmons, Sarge, Grif, Caboose, Tucker and Washington watched with wide eyes as Church materialized before them as a white colored AI. He looked upset, even without the helmet on. "You fucking idiots! I was ready to die!" Church yelled, glaring daggers at everyone, especially Caboose.

"We never would've found you without her help though!" Grif pointed out. "Be happy you're alive, buddy. We went through alot of shit to save your ass."

Church looked confused. "Her? Who's her?" He asked.

"That... would be me." A voice spoke from behind Church.

Church turned around, only to come face to face with Agent Carolina herself. "Goddammit." He muttered.

The End

~Supercasey.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wasn't as proud of this One-Shot, but hey, I was trying to make it at least reference some Church/Washington as well as some Church/Tex. Please forgive me? I think the next One-Shot might be focused around Washington and The Meta, but who knows?


End file.
